Various applications exist where it is desirable to float portions of a hose that is to be submersed in a liquid medium. Where the hose is to deliver air or liquid in, to, or through said medium, there is benefit to have such hose, or portions thereof, being buoyant. Such buoyancy can alleviate, mitigate, or prevent the hose from becoming entangled either on itself or other objects that are also within the liquid environment. In addition, the buoyancy of said hose can aid in the movement or placement thereof in particular desired locations.
In one particular application, hose flotation devices have proven useful for the operation of both surface skimmers and submersible cleaning devices in swimming pools. In this application, the skimmers or cleaning devices are directly or indirectly attached to a pump through a hose or line whereby water is provided under pressure to drive the mechanism(s) of the skimmers or cleaning device. Alternatively these skimmers or submersible cleaning devices may operate by virtue of a vacuum or negative pressure provided by said pump through said hose. Depending upon the size and depth of the swimming pool, the hose or line may be of varying length and size. In addition, the hose or a portion thereof is comprised of a flexible elastomeric material thereby enabling the tethered skimmer or submersible cleaning device to move somewhat freely within the swimming pool. The hose floats that are currently available for this application typically comprise a one piece unit molded or formed to include an aperture through which the hose must pass. The aperture is typically of a diameter that is equivalent to or slightly smaller than that of the hose such that these floats may be moved or slid to a desired location along a length of the hose. In addition, these floats are generally comprised of an inflexible or non-pliable material such as a hard plastic, polymer, or wood. Installation of such floats therefore requires detachment of the pool hose from either the skimmer or submersible cleaning device whereby such hose can be threaded through the float under conditions where the hose is not pressurized or otherwise distorted. The problem with this is that the floats might slide randomly. This is not good as the spacing of the floats is important for keeping a specific portion of the hose afloat at all times.
A significant problem however arises when the floats gradually become waterlogged, lose their buoyancy, or otherwise require replacement. Contrary to their intended purpose compromised or waterlogged floats tend to cause or increase the hose's propensity to sink thereby undermining any conveyed benefit. Replacement of such hose floats has proven to be problematic requiring disassembly of the pump-hose-device assembly. Certain hoses and floats are also comprised of a material or materials that have a tendency to swell or distort from the sun or after being submersed in water for extended periods of time. In addition, typical use of the hoses to deliver pressurized liquid or gasses (air) aggravates the situation. The swelling and or distortion causes the float(s) to become locked or essentially fixed on the hose. Under such circumstances removal of the one-piece pool float from the hose is extremely difficult, often requires that the float be cut, smashed, broken or otherwise physically compromised. In the process the pool hose can easily be punctured, torn or otherwise compromised. In addition, the threading of a section of used and swollen pool hose through the center of a new existing one-piece hose float frequently proves to be a difficult and often insurmountable task, requiring extensive time, labor and cost.